All I Have to Do is Dream
by bloodrosered
Summary: Gabby D'Amico returns to Elm Street after being institutionalized after her sister Nikki's death. She is tormented by a man in her dreams. Befriending Nancy Hollbrook, they decided to investigate the deaths of their classmates...only their parents know the truth.


**_Dream_**

_One two, Fred's coming for you_

_Three four, better lock your door_

_Five, six, grab your crucifix_

_Seven, eight, gonna stay up late_

_Nine ten, never sleep again_

She heard the singing in the distance as she sat in the dark, hot room, sweating and her clothes stuck to her. She was dressed in an undershirt and her underwear, hugging her knees, staring with wide, teary eyes, whimpering. A man approached her in a filthy red and green sweater, on his head was a burnt-stained fedora, his left hand was filthy, he grinned in the dark. Though there was little light in the room, she could see that his flesh looked like it had been burnt off.

"You've been a good girl," he whispered. "I'm going to introduce you to someone. He's very nice and you will like him."

The girl trembled like a leaf on a tree, staring. She heard the distinct hiss of a zipper in the black and saw his sweaty hand reach down his pants, staring at the trail of hair that led from his naval to the brim of his underwear and open pants. He stared at her with green-blue eyes that stared hungrily at her. She saw that something was moving and growing in his pants…something that didn't seem normal…

She began to cry, scared. She wanted to go home to her Mommy and Daddy. She didn't like this new friend she made.

"Gabby…" he whispered. "This won't hurt one little bit. It'll be nice and slow…"

Soon, he showed her a clawed hand with razor-sharp knives on them, the metal scraping loudly…he laughed evilly, showing his rotting teeth…

* * *

Gabrielle D'Amico woke up. It was just a dream. She had fallen asleep on the bus. It was always the same dream ever since her twin sister, Nikki died. That was almost a decade ago. After she died, her parents were convinced that she had lost her mind and put her in Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital in hopes she would get better and move on from Mary's death. Still, Gabby hadn't recovered and was having the same dream.

It was the first day she could go back to school, though she didn't want to because she was afraid the kids would still think of her as 'the kid who went to the nut farm'. She had known many of the kids on her street since she was in kindergarten, especially Nancy Hollbrook who lived two doors down. She hugged her books close to her, kept her head down; her dyed black hair brushed her eyes and her childhood freckles were starting to fade on her porcelain skin. Her horn-rimmed glasses sat on the bridge of her nose, slipping off constantly.

She sat at her desk in homeroom, not looking at anyone for fear they would recognize her. Her dark eyes gazed downward. She felt her eyes becoming heavy…

She stared down and found herself in a tiny cell with bars on the windows…the mumbles of doctors at the psychiatric hospital…

_Night terrors…persistent nightmares of being chased by a burnt man…paranoid delusions, insomnia…_

A blonde nurse in a white uniform entered and handing her pills in her manicured hand.

"What are these for?" Gabby asked.

"They'll help you sleep," she said at first, "Sweetie," now in a demonic voice…soon her hand had turned into knives and Gabby looked at her face and it was the burnt man, smiling with a blonde wig and in a bloody nurses' uniform. On his name tag it said FREDDY. She soon found herself restrained in leather straps on her wrists and ankles, which she struggled violently.

"Time to sleep, Gabby," he laughed. "Freddy's gonna have lots of fun with you."

Gabby screamed loudly and woke up…finding herself covered in a cold sweat and all eyes were staring at her.

"Ms. D'Amico," asked the teacher, looking over his glasses. "Are you OK?"

Gabby nodded, her eyes were wide with fear. Though her intention was to be invisible and not be known as the girl from the nut farm, now all the attention was on her. She cursed under her breath. Now nobody would talk to her, possibly tease her for being a freak.

The day went by in a haze to Gabby. She sat alone at lunch with her head down. She couldn't remember since her childhood…ever since Nikki died…what exactly happened?

Gabby had always been afraid of many things, especially basements. She especially cringed at the sound of metal clinking or clanging.

She rolled up the sleeve of her black sweater and saw long scars on her arms, mumbles of doctors saying:

_Patient engages in self-harming…long, superficial scarring on arms…complains of persisting nightmares of being pursued…_

"Hi," said a friendly voice.

Gabby looked up from her glasses, holding her sandwich close to her.

"Do you remember me?"

The girl had long dark, lanky hair, her eyes were dark underneath like she hadn't slept too well.

"Nancy Hollbrook, you lived two doors down from me," Gabby replied.

"I haven't seen you since you left school. Everyone said you went to the Westin Hills."

"Well, yea. It's been a hard year."

"So, are you doing anything?"

"Not really. I am looking for a job…you know, something at night. Earn a little money."

"Come down to the Springwood Diner. They're always looking for people for night shift."

She nodded.

* * *

Gabby went to the Springwood Diner to apply as a waitress for the nightshift. She needed something to distract her, something to do besides hang around the house all day. She used Nancy as a reference. She got a job by next week.

Dressing in her red uniform and apron with a name tag pin, she drove to the Springwood Diner on a rainy night. She said hello to Nancy and started working immediately.

She soon saw a blonde girl come in and stare at her for a minute. It was Kris Fowles. She was with some guy in one of the booths.

"Oh my God!" she whispered to Dean. "It's Gabby D'Amico! God, I haven't seen her in years."

A group of guys that she passed whispered among themselves, checking out Gabby.

"I heard she was institutionalized because she went crazy after her sister was murdered."

Gabby chose to ignore them. If there was one thing she didn't want to talk about it was her sister. Yes, she knew what happened. Yes, she was there. Her parents forbid her to talk about anything relating to Nikki. If people asked, her only reply was to be absolutely nothing. She went to get a pot of coffee when suddenly she saw something run back toward the kitchen, a flash of white cotton and red hair. She followed it and looked around. She saw nothing until she saw Nikki in her white dress, staring at her just in front of the door.

"Come play with us, Gabby," she said at first in a normal voice. She repeated the line only this time her voice was overlapped by a demonic raspy voice.

"Forever and ever and ever and ever…" it replied.

"Gabby!" said Nancy.

Gabby snapped awake. Again, she fell asleep. She couldn't risk being fired on her first day from falling asleep.

"Are you OK?"

"Yea. Sorry, I fell asleep." She reached into her pocket, pulling out a wad of bills. "I'm gonna drink some coffee. Is that OK? I'll pay."

"Go ahead."

* * *

Kris Fowles thought Gabby D'Amico was a little strange, yet she felt sorry for her. Her sister was murdered...that couldn't be easy to live with. It was said she was there when Nikki D'Amico was murdered. She had been traumatized to the point of being institutionalized. Her parents pulled her out of school for a while. They never found out who the murderer was. She remembered Gabby from the newspapers...her father was a lawyer, the best shark ever in town. Rumors said that he fought for mob bosses...that his family was from a long line of the Mafia in Sicily.

A lot of people were uncomfortable with the D'Amicos. Some of them called Gabby mob-daughter, which wasn't true. Gabby's father was just a descendant of the Mafia, not in it.

Dean Russell sat in the booth with Kris.

"So can you believe Gabby is back?" she whispered.

"Yea," said Dean. He too felt sorry for Gabby.

Kris got up to go to the bathroom. Dean signaled Gabby over for more coffee, spinning the steak knife in front of him. He needed to sleep. Gabby could tell. He...

"He's here," Gabby whispered in a possessed voice. "He'll never stop...until we're all gone..."

"What?" Dean said.

Gabby shook her head, unable to comprehend what just happened. "Huh?" she said confused.

"Are you OK, Gabby?" asked Dean.

She began to sing in a creepy, child-like voice, possessed...that jump rope song...

_One, two, Fred's comin' for you_

_Three, four, better lock your door..._

Dean remembered little Gabby and Nikki: two red haired twins in white dresses, always playing jump rope...she walked away...

"Gabby?" he called. She didn't hear him.

The kitchen was hot...there were dripping and hissing noises...a pan flared up in flames...the smell of dampness...what the hell? He heard the sound of knives like a butcher when they were sharpened, that metallic sound...coming from behind him...

Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind...Dean held the knife tightly, only to have it forced towards his throat...a burned hand and another with knives...a red and green sweater...he couldn't see who the hands belonged to...he was holding him from behind...

"Dean?" said Kris's voice from somewhere...

She watched in horror as Dean was trying to hold back from stabbing himself in the throat...what was he doing?! His eyes were closed, he was sweating and terrified. Suddenly, he plunged the knife inside his throat, dragging it slowly, blood poured from the wound, exposing sinews, arteries...

"DEAN!" screamed Kris.

Gabby and Nancy watched on as well as they saw Dean...


End file.
